A liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of rows of scan lines, a plurality of columns of data lines, and a plurality of pixels defined by the scan lines and the data lines. When the liquid crystal display panel is driven to display an image, the plurality of rows of scan lines are sequentially scanned, and the plurality of columns of data lines are applied with respective grayscale voltages. In an application where an interlaced scanning video signal is provided by a signal source, de-interlacing processing may be required. By means of the de-interlacing processing, missed image information of odd (even) image frames in the interlaced scanning video signal is reconstructed such that each of the odd (even) image frames becomes a complete image frame.
In addition, a polarity for the grayscale voltage applied to each of the plurality of pixels of the liquid crystal display panel is inverted frame by frame. FIG. 1 shows examples of various schemes for grayscale voltage polarity inversion. As shown in FIG. 1, the polarity inversion typically includes frame inversion, column inversion, row inversion and dot inversion, with the odd frame and the even frame having respective grayscale voltage polarity patterns that are opposite to each other. By way of the polarity inversion, a direct current bias of the liquid crystal in a long period of time may be removed, thereby preventing the liquid crystal from being overly polarized and thus avoiding artifacts.